Confessions
by Madame-Dragonfly
Summary: Rose Weasley has picked up a confession written to her by her friend Scorpius. What was written? Read and Find out! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER BECAUSE IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE TYPING THIS!
1. A Confession

**The Confession**_  
>Dear Rose,<br>I don't know how to put this in any other way but the truth. I love you. I don't know how long for but it's been a while. I started to notice you since 4th year but I feel like I've been noticing you since forever. I look at other people thinking that they were you. I miss you, but I'll never be able to say it to your wonderful, beautiful, glowing face. You don't know me that well but I've seen you every day of my life. You walk past me every day with a brush of the shoulder, a touch of the fingers but you never realise that my face is as red as a tomato._

_I want to be the one next to you every morning and every night. I want you to be the last thing I see every day. I want you to be the one walking down the aisle towards me. I want you to make me the happiest man on earth. I just want you. I don't have the strength to say this to your face but you gave me the strength to write it all down. Yes Weasley, I overheard you and Potter talking about feelings and how to express them so here I am expressing them in words. My dad said there's no such thing as "The One" but I think that "The One" sits right in front of me in Transfiguration, Potions and Charms._

_I don't think that you have put me under any charms or potions but I feel like I'm under Armotentia. Did you slip me anything? Or is it called sudden realisation? Either way, I'm totally and utterly in love with you. I don't know how many times I have to say this for you to believe this but I do. I don't expect you to come running into my arms, neither do I expect you to come and tell me how you feel. I'll be able to see it in your eyes. Yes, those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that compliment your face._

_Do you remember the lesson in Potions where we were studying Armotentia? No? Well I remember it clearly. What I smelled in the potion was strawberries, mint and something else. I didn't work it out until I hugged you after dinner that day. That's why I asked you if you spilled Armotentia on you that day. You were a drug to me from then on._

_Then there was the time where you stood up for yourself against the prat in Slytherin. I applaud you for that but at the same time I wanted to knock you onto the floor and snog you senseless. On some days when you go "I'm so glad we're friends" you don't know how much I just want to object and tell you the truth because the truth is, I love you. I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I don't know how many times I have to say this to you but I do. I won't be able to admit it to your face because I'm too scared. I can write it perfectly fine but there's the problem of saying it to you. I can't say it. I stammer over my words just by being in front of you. You take my breath away, along with my words._

_If you remember anything you have read today, please just remember that I love you and no-one can change that. Especially the two Potters who may be looming over their beautiful darling cousin trying to read this. Don't worry though, I've charmed the paper for your eyes only. All your stupid cousins will see is a page full of Arithmancy questions. But please don't find me. I'll find you when I'm ready but please, just remember that I love you and that no-one can hurt you when I'm around._

_With all my love (because you stole my heart)_

_Scorpius x_


	2. The Reply

_**HELLOO!**_

_**Sorry I haven't been posting... exams are a total biatche! I said i'd post this when I have the time and here it is...**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**A xxx**_

* * *

><p>Dear Scorpius,<p>

Why the hell are you avoiding me? Is it because of the letter you sent me 3 months ago? It's been 3 months! 3 MONTHS! Please find me because I want my best friend back. I've read it and I'm thankful, but I want you to tell me. From your own mouth. In your own voice! I'm tired of waiting for you. You can't even look me in the eye in class anymore. I want my best friend back. Actually, I want more than that. Whilst you've been tring to charm the knickers off Professor McGonagall, I've been sitting behind you with thoughts about your letter running endlessly through my head. It's painful to watch you have another girl fawning over you hen I know you desperately want me. I don't understand what you want anymore.

If you love me so much, why haven't you found me yet? I've waited 3 months for you to do something. Anything. But you've gone from being my best friend in the whole wide world to being an absolute snob. Scrap that, a JERK! You used to sit with me and Al in the library where we'd finish our homework and try to help Al whilst making me laugh. Where are you now for these moments? Hanging around the corridors with another one of your fan girls on your arm? Or 2 fan girls? You used to make my day, now you ruin it. Why can't you even look at me? I miss you and I can't handle Al on my own anymore.

Al's been more irritable now you've gone and started to ignore us. He won't stop bugging me and he is getting loads more detentions in Potions because you're not there to tutor him. We said we'd split the job of tutoring Al yet you haven't done your share of the work. I'm sick and tired of having to do all the work around here. I'm not your mother! Grow a pair, pluck up the courage and get down here and sort this out because I am a few minutes away from giving up on you, Al and the friendship we have between us.

The male gender can be so blind! You can't even see what's in front of you and what is staring at you in the face. Have you seriously been missing all the signals that I've been sending you to get you to talk to me? I've been sending you constant notes, i've prodded you many times in class, especially potions and yet you still ignore me? If you did get te message that I wanted you to talk to me, why didn't you respond? I'm so used to telling you my problems but I can't tell you anymore because they will sound like lame ways and excuses to get you to talk to me. I need you back. Please come back. Stop ignoring me and come back. I miss you.

If you won't talk to me anymore then I'll have to write it in here. Please come back. We need to talk. I miss you lots. We miss you lots. Al needs you. I NEED YOU. I can't keep the strong façade up any longer. If you have the strength to talk to me unlike you did 3 months ago, meet me in the library after lunch in our usual spot. I'll be there until the end of lunch. Please meet me there.

Please come back to me.

I love you too. I always have.

Rose

x

* * *

><p>And that's the end... But I have a recommendation for you... My good friend is now a published author! See here for the book! I totally recommend it cos it's an awesome book that you'll get hooked on!<p>

.com/Blessed-Volume-1-Holly-Campbell/dp/147745635X/ref=sr_1_2?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1337085451&sr=1-2

If the link doesn't work, type in Blessed Holly Campbell into the searchbar!

BUY THE BOOK! IT'S AWESOME!

With love  
>A xxx<p> 


End file.
